


Something More

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon needs more from John than just his help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Something More  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Ronon Dex  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Ronon needs more from John than just his help.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Day 18 - Drabble/icon and 100 in 100 challenge!](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1115504.html) at 1_million_words

On Earth Ronon couldn’t help but feel a little out of his element, he needed John’s help to fit in. He rushed into John’s room without bothering to knock. “Sheppard, can...?” His sentence trailed off and he completely lost his train of thought. 

A deep groan escaped him as he stared at John standing in the doorway of the bathroom, half-naked his hair slick from the shower.

“Did you want something, Ronon?”

Ronon closed his eyes and quickly bit back another groan. 

“Ronon?”

He opened his eyes, desire blazing in their depths and stared into John’s eyes. “Yeah, I do.”


End file.
